familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki talk:Quahog Five News
Recent/Upcoming Episodes It seems as though the Recent/Upcoming episodes on our site is often times outdated and not buy only a few days but sometimes a few weeks. I know that http://www.wikipedia.org has bots that often do some of the routine grunt work, does anyone know how those work or if something like that could be set up for us as far as upcoming episodes go? --CannedhamX 18:44, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) News Section Does anyone have a better idea for the name of this section than "Family Guy Informant"? This is related to "Quahog Informant" but that's a little too overdone, I thought, and it's already taken. Hit me with your suggestions. --Milkmanjb 20:23, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) How far back does everyone think the "Recent Episodes" should go? Should we begin to create an archive for them? At the end of every month should we tuck the information somewhere? Maybe every 15 days or so? Thoughts/Suggestions? --CannedhamX 07:44, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) I agree. Or rather, since you used all questions, I should say I think we should archive them. We might should keep the new episodes on this page since I think more people might be looking for those. We might also want to think of a more convenient way of listing them, like in a calendar form or something. The Milkman·talk 15:45, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) 8/19/13 What was playing? Nascar I think. Didn't really care. --Buckimion (talk) 01:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Family Guy Movie Hmm... Family Guy movie coming soon? Does Seth MacFarlane think that Family Guy's days are numbered. ~Curious Poker Chip 2:36 p.m. December 8th, 2015 (Pacific) If I haven't said it before, the fact that we don't have any new episodes for next year yet is causing me some relative concern. We were getting this season's episodes by October of last year. And I have yet to turn up any news reports that talk about a new writing season in the works. --Buckimion (talk) 23:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, should we include this news article http://collider.com/seth-macfarlane-new-tv-series-fox/ ~Curious Poker Chip 4:48 p.m. May the Fourth Be With You!, 2016 (Pacific) Added to the general news section, but since it isn't directly Family Guy, won't be going on the main page. --Buckimion (talk) 01:00, May 5, 2016 (UTC) FXX I don’t know if y’all notice that Family Guy will start airing reruns on FXX. https://www.fxnetworks.com/schedule/2019-04-16/eastern?# Brady108 (talk) 20:37, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Not going to chase listings for them. A long time ago I used to list the CW and it got to be too much and too hard to get. --Buckimion (talk) 20:54, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Local station reruns Could we also list local station reruns. I have two local stations that rerun them everyday. In addition, Freeform reruns them every wednesday and FXX everyday. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Due to the sheer number, I'd prefer not here. It is a pain in the neck keeping up with the current list every weekend. --Buckimion (talk) 00:26, May 7, 2019 (UTC)